


You Know You Have A Problem

by Jeanne160



Category: Homestuck
Genre: At Least for This Site It Is, But Is Terezi Underage?, But it's Mild, F/F, I Don't Mention Age, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Mild Porn, Underage Sex?, no seriously, there's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Terezi Pyrope, and you know you have a problem. But perhaps the bigger problem is that you refuse to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Have A Problem

You are Terezi Pyrope, and you know you have a problem. Normally, it would be so much of a problem. Your mind would make a temporary enemy for you to face down in the courtroom and after executing them, your mind would make a new enemy. The problem comes from the attachment you had to Senator Lemonsnout.

You didn’t mean for it to happen. Really, but you kept Lemonsnout around for too long. The point of the problem simply is this: Senator Lemonsnout, the scalemate, became your kismesis without you even realizing it. Hanging Senator Lemonsnout was only satisfying until you got on the meteor and realized you missed tasting his warm yellow fur from licking imaginary tears off his face so you could mock him. You missed the soft, squishy feeling of holding him up. Most surprisingly to you, you missed his scent, which was true to his name, kind of lemony. 

Perhaps the hanging wouldn't have come back to bite you in the ass if your mind had just let you move on to another rival. Sadly, that would never be the case. You couldn’t shake the feeling that Lemonsnout wasn’t really dead, and really, since you made him up, he wasn’t dead so long as you thought about him hanging from that tree.

It was good fortune that Bro survived to meet you on the meteor and had all the materials to make you another Lemonsnout. When he asked why you wanted it, you blushed and told him that the previously owned one did not make it on the trip and you actually missed it. You couldn’t be helped for giving such a weak answer, without the kismesis you were an unbalanced troll, and the wide shift in your personality was only to be expected until you had Lemonsnout back in your life.

In another stroke of good fortune, or perhaps it was just because there wasn’t much else to do, Bro made the Senator in a short amount of time. He even gave it an extra feature, which he had said in a suggestive tone.

At first, you didn’t care to find out what the extra feature was, just glad to have your kismesis back so that you could properly get your hatred and anger on while Karkat and Dave figure out how they're going to woo you for matespritship. But then someone put a bucket in your room, and Senator Lemonsnout was resting by it so peacefully. You felt stupid, but you had been sexually frustrated in the past year and there was your kismesis, ready for the hatred.

You pick up Senator Lemonsnout, who still smells like lemons, and feel you bonebulge freaking out in your pants, attempting to escape. You sink your teeth into Lemonsnout’s neck, and if Bro hadn’t made it from a nearly rip proof material it would have broken. You give a slight mental sigh at that. If it had broken, this stupid kismesis ship for Lemonsnout would have ended. You hold Lemonsnout still and attempt to break him with your teeth, pulling back and forth sharply and actually trying to pull him away from you. He doesn't’ break, but you imagine he does. You can practically smell the white stuffing as it leaks out of Lemonsnout, and that gives you a thrill. White, like sugar and coconut, on yellow, lemon and sour. It makes you tingle and you can’t resist anymore. You have to unzip your pants, stand over the bucket, and get off on how much you hate Senator Lemonsnout.

The feature that Bro included, you found out, was a nook. You slam the Senator on and off your bulge, which at this point is making up it’s own mind on how it wants to twist inside the Senator. You more, groan, snarl, and cuss at the Senator, and finally, when you climax inside of the senator and it runs down into the bucket, you realize you’ve never been so satisfied with hatesex in your entire life. You collapse on the bed, the severely bitten, but untorn Lemonsnout rests on the pillow next to you, plotting how to rile you up next time.

You know you have a problem. But the bigger problem is that you refuse to change it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious when I say I'm sorry and that I'm going to hell for this. I made a shipping chart and noticed that for shits and giggles I made Lemonsnout kismesis with Terezi, and then this happened. I'm going to hell.


End file.
